Drop
by TheOneWithTheFeels
Summary: As a sacrifice for Eren's safety, humanity's best is now nearing his end. It's up to Eren to find a way to save him, but with many obstacles in his path, will Eren make it in time to save the Captain's life or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

The rain wouldn't stop pouring. Endless drops falling for the sky. It seemed as though even the heavens were crying.

The deep, pain filled breaths of the captain filled Eren with disbelief. Only mere seconds ago he was facing a titan, yet now was holding onto the blood soaked body that is humanity's greatest soldier.

"Captain!?..." Eren's voice was crackled and dry, both from dehydration and shock.

"…." No response, only the fast movement of his chest and the sound of lungs desperate for oxygen.

"Captain, please… please say something!" Anxiety started to appear in Eren's voice, as he pleaded for a sign of consciousness. "Open your eyes; give me a sign that you are alright… Captain!"

Slowly, the soldiers' eyes opened, revealing damaged eyes, blood shot and swollen.

"E-Eren… Ar…. Are you hurt?"

"What are you talking about? Don't say such idiotic things; you're the one who needs helping!" As Eren explained, more blood began rushing from the captain's wounds. His was severely bitten by the titan that was going after Eren. In an effort to protect him, he used himself as a human shield by pushing Eren to safety. His wounds consisted of broken ribs, severe head trauma and a deep bite wound around his left shoulder, leaving the arm unusable. Due to all the blood loss, Levi's skin began to turn even more pale than usual. It was obvious just by looking at him that this was serious.

Thunder now filled the sky, covering all other sounds.

"Captain, you can't stand; I'll carry you, but you are going to have to cope with the pain… I'm sorry"

Even though the man was just breaking 5'3, he sure as hell weighed more than first expected. Cries of pain escaped Captain Levi's mouth as the movement of his broken ribs caused indescribable agony. No longer caring about his surroundings, Eren pushed forwards, determined to save his rescuer. The town of Trost was no longer filled with the sight of market stalls and happy people, but instead replaced by the corpses of dead comrades and the sight of titan corpses evaporating. Sounds changed from bustling streets to screams of terror and pain; this was no place for the weak hearted.

"E-Eren…" Levi's struggle to produce even a name was sign enough that the pain is unbearable.

"Don't speak, it must be painful, just hold out a little longer"

"E-Eren… Be… Behind you…"

With these words of warning, Eren turned around…


	2. Chapter 2

Eren could only stand there in shock at the sight of what lay before him. A 15 metre class titan stood before him. He had to make a decision; stay and fight whilst he leaves Levi defenceless or run to the safest place at his disposal. With little time to think things over, Eren made hast for the closest means of safety. Even though the soldier was considered fast, the extra weight of another man slowed him down immensely, but under no means was he to slow down. With the titan gaining speed and the moans coming from the Captain's mouth entering his ears, Eren was becoming filled with jumbled thoughts and emotions. Confused, scared and desperate, his mind became blank of all ideas that were originally thought out.

"Eren… put…. Put me down and fight…." The muffled words were hard to hear beneath the panting, but Eren still heard them.

"What?! I can't leave you defenceless!"

"We don't have a choice…. You need to kill that titan… or we will both die… I can't be the reason you die…. I just can't" Eren could hear the pain in the leader's voice, not just from his wounds, but the pain of losing someone.

"And I don't want to be the reason why you die! How could I just let my saviour-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER EREN!" The Captain's usually calm words were now filled with command and urgency. During this convocation, Eren had forgotten his lethargy, even though he kept a steady pace of speed. At his raised voice, Rivaille started to spew up blood, soiling Eren's uniform even further. At the sight of his distress, Eren listened to his superior and stopped running.

"Captain!" The stomps of the titan's steps became louder and deeper with every passing second.

"Go Eren… I'll be fine…" Regretting even putting his commander down, Eren obediently but reluctantly followed his order.

Turning to face the titan, he could now see the creature up close, revealing details of its features; disgusting yellow teeth that favoured pieces of skin and bone lodged between the gaps, mangled grey hair that reached to its shoulders and demonic black eyes that showed the hunger it possessed.

"Hey there shithead, if you think you are getting anywhere near my Captain, you are very mistaken!" The large hand of the titan reached for Eren, but was met by the quick movement of Eren and his 3DMG. The current weather did not help Eren in the slightest, proving it hard to pinpoint safe places to land the cable. Still, with his vision blurred, he swiftly circled round the monster and attached the hook to its neck.

'Almost. I just need to cut the neck.'

But with this thought in his mind, he was shocked to feel his body being yanked towards the ground. The titan now had a hold of the cable and threw Eren downwards at an implausible speed. The body of the soldier was met by the hard cobble road, causing the left side of his figure to make intense cracking noises.

"Arghhhh!" He couldn't help but cry out in agony as his body turned numb from the shock.

"EREN!" Rivaille's voice cried, muffled by the clap of thunder.

Still in shock from the blow the titan inflicted, Eren forced himself upright, only to be met by a gigantic hand approaching him. Out of reaction, he moved his battered body before he could even process what was happening. But his movements were too rash, and out came another cry of pain.

Eren's thoughts were now completely muddled. He could barely move without agony rising through every inch of his body. The next few seconds became black as Eren squeezed his eyes shut to throw up his previous meal. Even with the foul taste and smell left in his mouth, he couldn't help feeling a sense of relief from releasing some discomfort from his system. Slowly, he opened his eyes to view the pool of waste lying before him. The soldiers head was pounding, bringing disorientation and dizziness to his movements.

Suddenly, Eren swiped his head over to the bloody figure lying in a doorway.

Levi.

That is the reason why he is fighting.

The reason why he can't give up.

Because it was an order.

Almost instantly, a spark of life came into the soldier. He could feel his muscles regain their previous strength and the grip return to his hands.

He had to fight.

He had to survive.

For Levi's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

The thunder continued to crack the darkened sky.

The rain had no signs of stopping.

At that moment, the world stood still for Eren Jaeger.

Standing strong and determined for the first time since meeting the last titan, Eren faced his enemy, swords drawn and ready to be covered in the blood of the abomination before them.

"Looks like you didn't understand my previous warning." The titan, hearing this, turned towards Eren.

"And not listening to me will be that last thing you ever do, you fucking monster!" From that point on, it seemed as though the pain had completely disappeared. Eren showed no signs of slowing down. Quickly, just like before, he looped around the titan and secured himself to its body. This time, Eren would make no mistakes.

"DIE, BASTARD!" With the slash of his blades hitting the titan's neck, the fight was over. Everything at that point fell silent. Not even the loud fall of the titan was heard by Eren. All that was on his mind was going back to the captain's side.

"Captain!" Eren's words came out louder than he was expecting, due to the fact that the rain had calmed.

Even though the rain was constant, it had died down almost instantly, leaving only a drizzle falling from the brightening clouds.

"W-well done Eren. How are your injuries?" The captain's voice seemed to be returning back to its usual pace. Even though Eren hadn't thought of the idea, maybe a rest is what Levi really needed at this point.

"I'm fine, I was just in shock at the time was all" Even though this wasn't a lie, it was hardly the truth either. Eren could feel the broken bones inside of him, but was at no point going to let that slow him down or make it get in the way of helping Levi. His body could wait, whereas the body in front of him, could not. "Come on, let's get moving". As Eren began picking him up, he knew that the rest of the journey was going to be 10x's harder than before. The weight of the commander seemed to of doubled, making every movement agonising. Sweat already began to pour down the sides of the soldiers face and the breaths he took seemed wheezy and unbearable.

Even though the Captain's state of health was at an all-time low, his judge of behaviour seemed to be unscathed. He could tell just by the movement of Eren's legs that he was in tremendous pain.

"Eren, put me down. It's obvious that you can't carry me." Again, Eren had no intention of putting the captain down and ultimately admitting defeat, but he really was in agony. He reluctantly placed the captain back into his previous spot in the doorway and then attempted to regain his breath.

After a minute or so, the soldier seemed to of returned to his senses and began thinking of a solution for this mess he had placed them both in.

What could he do?

Leave Levi and bring back help? No, he couldn't leave him defenceless in the street!

Carry him? In his current state, it seems like the worst solution.

Take shelter for the night and wait until morning? It was a risk; a risk of waking up in the morning to find the dead body of his colleague next to him, but at the moment, it doesn't seem like a bad idea, especially if they could find some first aid to stop the bleeding.

Without hesitation or warning, Eren hauled the captain over his shoulders.

"Eren, what are you doing?! I told you to put me down!" The confusion in his voice came as no surprise, predictable even.

"Don't worry, it'll only be until that red rimmed door up ahead"

Rivaille looked around for the door, intrigued by what Eren would possibly want in that house. Sure enough, there laid the door, red rimmed and slightly rotten. The condition of the house itself was not much better; the paint chipped away revealing large, deep cracks that make the structure look old fashioned and in need of much needed repair. The exterior of the house held little explanation as to why they were heading towards it, but even so, he kept quiet and didn't question.

Even after the short distance of travel, Eren's breathing was unrealistically fast, almost as though he was dragged under water for a long period and was gasping for air once he surfaced. Sweat dripped down his face, flowing down his pulsing neck in an attempt to cool him down.

His efforts were repaid by the cool air that hosted the house. Both the soldiers now laid in the kitchen/ living room, Eren being exhausted and Levi being completely drained of energy due to blood loss. With his one good arm, Rivaille poised himself into a seated position, leaning against the damp, mould ridden wall. Only now could he get an overall view of the interior of the house.

The old phrase 'Don't judge a book by its cover' certainly didn't apply in this case, for little remained in the house after the evacuation (that or the house did not hold a lot of possessions beforehand either). What remained in the kitchen/ living room was an old, oak table surrounded by 4 matching stools (3 of which had been broken in some way or form over the years), a sink containing unfinished washing, an array of cupboards and a broken sofa, which even if weren't broken, would not be able to support even a person of Levi's size. No source of lighting seems to be in this room, but hopefully another room could provide something.

The sight of the place left Levi frustrated and uncomfortable; the fact that he couldn't even clean just one layer of dust in the place left him irritated and fidgety. Everyone knew him as a clean freak, so entering a place like this was sheer torture for him; unable to move and unable to clean.

After a few minutes, Eren finally starts to take action.

"Captain, we're going to stay here tonight. I'm sorry about the mess, but it was the closest house that didn't have a chunk of it missing."

"I guess we don't have any other option." Levi hadn't noticed the absence of roofs and walls to the other houses, in result making this place well-chosen in comparison.

Eren begins to sort out the overnight accommodation, shutting the doors and windows being the first task. On his return from the other rooms in the house it seems as though there are only two more rooms; a small bathroom with no working plumbing and a bedroom without a usable bed. He returns with some candles and matches, lighting up the bleak and rundown home into a comforting space of rest, and some blankets and two pillows.

"There doesn't seem to be any first aid in here, so I'm just going to have to give you a blanket to replace the bandages."

Slowly and carefully, Eren begins to cut the blood stained shirt, revealing the horrendous wound. For a moment, he just stares at the bite mark, stunned at the size and colour. The flesh around the wound, now turned black and purple, pulsates as blood and puss continue to flow from it. What is really needed is for the bite to be cleaned and treated to stop infection, but with the lack of supplies, all Eren can do is stop the constant flow of liquid. Tightly, he begins to wrap the blanket.

"Arghh" Even though Eren is being as gently as he possible can, nothing could stop the captain from letting out a cry of pain, but it would only end up worse if he stopped.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you are only trying to help. Besides, you're using a blanket, it's not the-"

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Levi could see the tears roll down the other soldier's face. "You would never have ended up like this if only I had paid attention!" Loud sobs began escaping Eren, along with cries of pain; the pain of making someone else suffer.

"That titan appeared out of nowhere; no one could have seen it coming!"

"Why! Why did you push me out of the way?! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!?"Eren's eyes locked with Levi's, filled with sorrow, anger and love. They're such a bright green, such a mesmerising colour. Anyone could see that Eren was having an overload of emotions, confused about many things and taking every mistake, making it his fault and then punishing himself. Gently, with his usable hand, Rivaille caressed Eren's cheek. Instantly, he calms down, but still with tears in his eyes.

"I saved you because my life is not worth nearly as much as yours. You are too important to loose. You have so many that love you Eren, yet you've become blind to it. I have no one who loves me and no one to give my love to. Except you, Eren. With you gone from this world, I would be alone. If I go, then you have one less person to worry about. I saved you… because you're the one who deserves to live."


	4. Chapter 4

All Eren does is sit there, eyes shut but still flowing with tears, facing the floor. Out of nowhere, Eren gives a small smile, stands up and walks away silently over to collect the remaining blankets and pillows. Nothing else is said until night falls…

Looking upwards to the now clear sky filled Levi with both peace and tranquillity. The stars that filled the sky forming beautiful constellations shined bright. He couldn't help think of the destructive power these beautiful lights possessed… which lead to him thinking of Eren. Tilting his head to the right, he caught sight of Eren lying there, back facing him, curled up tightly.

Even inside the house, the bitter cold still sent shivers through the soldiers' bodies. Only a thin blanket now protected them from the icy chill, making very little difference to the temperature. Even clouds of vapour could be seen escaping their mouths and noses.

"….Levi…."

The sound of his name caught him off guard.

"Do you…"The rest of Eren's words drift off, becoming inaudible.

"Do I… what?"

"…Do you really love me? Is that actually the reason why you did it? Or did you make it up?"

At these questions, Rivaille's expression becomes that of utter confusion and shock.

So this is the reason for his silence.

He has been in doubt about the whole thing.

It was hard to see in the darkness, but Levi could spot Eren shaking, whether it be from the cold or the fear of the response. Eren's face is still facing away from Levi.

"To tell you the truth… I was… scared." The shaking suddenly stopped, and Eren sat upright, confused by the response.

"Scared?"

"I was petrified. The sudden fear of losing you, it took over my whole being. Everything seemed so real at that point. That one day, you will go. That one day, I will be alone again. And it scared me. So yes… I saved you because… I love you."

After a minute of silence, Eren shuffled towards the captain, leaning over him. His warm hands moved over the captain's face, caressing his cold cheeks. Slowly, Eren moves his face just centimetres away from the captains, tear drops still running down his cheeks, and whispers to him.

"I love you too. So please… don't leave me."

_His lips are so soft, his touch is burning me. Eren… how can you make me feel so alive?_

"Eren… I'm so cold."

"I'll just have to warm you up." The heat of Eren's breath on Rivaille's icy skin sent shivers through him. His tongue pressed against Levi's skin, making his heart beat uncontrollably.

Nuzzling into the nook of the captain's neck, Eren began making dark marks on the pale skin.

"Eren…" Finally releasing his grasp on the tender skin, Eren lifted his head, creating a sting on saliva that made Levi shudder. Gently, Eren began to remove the captain's trousers, swiftly returning his tongue to the commander's still cold skin. The feel of Eren's tongue sliding down his torso drove Levi to new heights, slowly making its way down to the exposed hip bone. Both of their lungs gasped for air as the sensations took over their bodies, the air now beginning to heat up. Rivaille grasped Eren's hair out of pleasure, gasps and groans escaping his mouth. The heat of Eren's mouth filled the commander with shapeless emotions, making his mind blank as the bliss took over. Unable to hold back any longer, he cried out in orgasm, Cumming in Eren's mouth and releasing his grip.

"Eren..." the Captain said, breathlessly. "Spit it out... you don't have to-" But just as Levi was speaking, Eren quickly lifted up the man's legs, confusing and shocking him.

"What are you-" But before he could realise what was occurring, he felt a warm liquid on his skin, sending a shiver through him.

"I'm not going to be so careless as to waste it, Commander Levi" Eren began to lick his lips and swallow the remainder of the liquid. His expression was far too sexy, making Levi blush out of adore. "Don't make such a sexy face, Captain. I won't be able to control myself".

_Eren's fingers... why are they so warm? Why does his heat melt me... heat from only his hands. How can he make me feel this good?_

"Eren... that's enough...I'm ready... put it in"

Lifting the captain's legs once again, Eren slowly penetrated Levi. With nothing to hold on to, Levi aimlessly clawed at the floor in search of something to grasp. Even with the liquid, all he could feel was pain.

"Sorry Captain, but don't worry, it's all in now" Eren leaned in and began kissing Levi, connecting his left hand with the Captain's working right hand.

Closing his eyes, the commander began to feel the throbbing turn to pleasure, as his other feelings from earlier in the day faded.

Eren continued to thrust into Levi, creating an array of noises that filled the empty house. Gasps and panting from both of the men's mouths, squelching and creaking from the movement, it filled their ears and consumed them, merging their bodies into one. Never before had they felt this way.

"Eren, I'm going to cum!"

"Together" Simultaneously, the men let out cries of satisfaction as they both peaked. Still holding hands, both of them laid there, minds still blank from the experience, panting and breathing deeply.

_His heart, it's beating so fast. I can feel it against my own. Almost in sync, like a song._

"I love you" Eren whispered into Levi's neck. "I will always love you".

Looking up into the clear sky and seeing the moon, Rivaille saw how pure the world they lived in could be, which completely filled his mind of Eren and Eren alone. Levi clenched harder onto Eren's hand.

"I love you too. Forever and ever."

Both of the soldiers, exhausted, drifted asleep side by side almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

As the early morning sun entered through the broken window, Eren sat upright, stretching his aching body. He was exhausted both emotionally and physically, but knew that he had to wake. Now that the sun was up, the bruises and cuts from the battle were fully visible, revealing blackened patches of skin. For some reason, the morning was dead silent. No birds were chirping, no titans could be heard, only the sound of the wind blowing. Something was wrong. Perplexed by the silence, Eren looked over to Levi, still lying down, not moving a muscle, in a pool of blood.

"LEVI!" Eren screamed, lunging towards the captain. Panicked, Eren placed his head over Levi's chest, desperately trying to find his heartbeat. Nothing. How long had he been in this state? Tears began to well in the soldiers eyes as he felt the cold chest of the captain on his cheek. So, so cold.

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Darting upright once again, Eren clasped his hands together and began pumping Levi's chest, repeatedly beating down on him, not caring about the pool of blood he now kneeled in.

_I won't let him go. I won't let him die! _

Eren grasped Levi's head, opening his mouth and breathing into it. Even with the deep breaths of the soldier, there was still no response. He returned to pumping the heart, tears flooding his eyes, blurring his vision. He is still so cold. So pale and so cold.

"PLEASE, PLEASE LEVI, BREATH!" He stopped. The room still silent except for the panting breath of Eren.

"Please." Eren whispered. It felt as though the world was standing still. Everything became meaningless. Eren fell onto the motionless commander, head on his chest once again. Silently, his tears fell. Quietly, he started humming. The low buzz of his voice resonated through both him and the body. Even with his choked up throat, he just kept on humming, in a way that a mother would calm a crying child. After a minute of the humming, he started to sing.

"Where ever you go,

Whatever you do,

I will be right here, waiting for you.

Whatever it takes,

Or how my heart breaks,

I will be right here waiting for you."

His voice was slow and interrupted by deep inhales, but echoed with loneliness and pain.

"I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last somehow.

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears,

But I can't get near you now"

"Where ever you go,

Whatever you do,

I will be right here, waiting for you.

Whatever it takes,

Or how my heart breaks,

I will be right here waiting for you."

Once again, there was silence. Deafening silence. Eren's heart felt like it was ripping in two, like someone had cut out a chunk of his very being. He shut his eyes, hoping that it was all just a nightmare that he could wake from, waiting for these horrible occurrences to end.

_Ba Bum_

Eren's eyes widened in shock.

_It couldn't be..._

Gently, he moved his head closer to the chest.

_Ba Bum- Ba Bum- Ba Bum_

Eren quickly sat up, moving his head towards Levi's.

"Levi?" No reply. He put his fingers over the cold lips, hoping for a sign of breathing. Nothing. It couldn't be that he was just imaging things. "Levi... please..." Eren moved towards Levi, locking his lips with his own and offering his breath.

Suddenly, Levi moved, gasping for air underneath Eren. Immediately, Eren fell backwards, completely in disbelief. There, before his eyes, was Levi, alive.

Levi's breathing was fast and short, his body unable to retrieve the oxygen needed. More blood began to pour out of the wound, adding to the pool lying under him.

"L-Levi?" Eren became paralysed. Nothing seemed real. He couldn't tell what was reality and what was fake. Was he still dreaming? Or had he gone crazy with no hope of finding his sanity?

"E-E-Eren..." Levi's voice was deep and riddled with agony. With his right, usable hand, he lifted it towards Eren's face for comfort. His hand is still cold, shaking and weak, but without a doubt real.

"Levi..." Eren returned the touch with his own hand, warming it instantly.

"Eren... your singing... it was beautiful." A small but powerful smile appeared on the captain's face, brightened even more by the sun.

"L-LEVI!" Yelling at the top of his voice, tears began streaming down his face once more, only this time they were tears of joy. Flopping on top of the commander, he wrapped his arms around his slender neck tightly, showing no signs of releasing his grasp anytime soon. "I thought I would never see you again... I thought you had left me! I'm so glad you're alive!" Rivaille's lit up, surprised by soldier's words. Never before had Levi been loved. Never before had he felt needed for simply being alive. Lying there in Eren's arms filled him with that irreplaceable warmth that he felt the previous night. With this feeling running through his very core, he shed a single tear of happiness and grasped onto Eren's hair once again.

Levi let out a small cry of pain "Urgh"

"Sorry, I'll try and be more gentle" Changing the blood soaked blanket around Levi's arm was not going to be an easy task, but keeping it on was out of the question. No one could of been prepared for what laid under the make shift bandage. The bite wound over night had become a sickening black colour, smelling of puss and infection. It was unbearable to be around even for a few seconds, let alone having the smell be on your person the whole time. No wonder it hurt to remove the blanket. The blood had acted as a sticky adhesive against the blanket, making the wound even worse. Eren couldn't help but take blame for everything that happened, he was the one that pushed Levi to his limit yesterday and was the reason he got bitten in the first place.

"Eren, it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Ha- you've always been able to read me just like a book. I promise, I will bring you home." Using the blankets from the previous night as the new bandages, Eren began to finish up. Quickly, Eren glanced over at Levi's eyes. They were squinted and red, showing his pain clearly. They didn't look like his eyes. "All done."

"Thank you Eren. We need to get moving now." Before Eren could do anything, Levi began to lift himself up, preparing to stand.

"Levi! You can't do this by yourself, let me carry you!" Taking the captain's arm are slinging it around his own neck, Eren stood up and began to open the door.

"Wait Eren! Promise me one thing."

"Anything"

"Promise me that if anything was to endanger your own life, that you will drop me and run. You must run away and not look back. Forget me and get to safety."

"I won't leave you! I would rather die then leave you behind!"

"EREN! LISTEN TO ME! YOU MUST LEAVE ME BEHIND, PROMISE ME! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL FORGET!"

Looking into the captain's eyes now, Eren could no longer see agony, but pleading eyes that longed to be accepted. Eyes that showed his concern and love. Eyes that could do nothing but watch at the sidelines. Lost eyes.

"I promise, captain."


	6. Chapter 6

The cooling wind felt refreshing against the soldier's skin, the sun brightly laid ahead of them. Eren moved Levi onto his back, readying himself for running.

"Let's get going, Captain." Without looking back, Eren jogged forward, becoming only focused on getting to the wall safely. The pain caused by yesterday's encounter had died down dramatically, only leaving Eren stiff and achy. Levi however looked ten times worse. His skin turned to a sickening greenish white colour, soaked with blood and dirt, and his left arm turned into a blackish purple, still lying lifeless by the soldiers side. Rivaille's eyes were no longer shiny, but had dulled and become static. There was no way to tell, as Levi remained silent, but if you were to judge by looking, you would imagine him to be on his deathbed.

The streets were silent, the silence only broken by the footsteps and loud pants of the soldier. Ahead stood Wall Rose, tall and powerful. They were so close; so close to their safety. Where were the other soldiers? Why had they not appeared?

Then came the noise. A blood curdling scream coming from their rights. Surprised, Eren stopped, turning to the sound, only to be met with a darkness and a flash of pain.

Eren's eyes opened slowly and reluctantly, pain flowing though every nerve in his body. He couldn't move. He couldn't hear a thing. As his vision gradually returned, he could see the rumble surrounding him. Whole chunks of buildings covered the street, bricks and planks of wood, broken and scattered everywhere. Eren had no idea exactly what had hit him, but whatever it was caused some serious damage, to him and his surroundings.

Suddenly, the realisation hit him. Levi wasn't next to him. Where had he gone? Was he alright? Was he even alive? All sorts of questions began running through the soldiers head as he started to panic. Not a single muscle would move. No matter how hard he tried to move, he just couldn't. Eren's body had given in. The images running through his head of the corporal were driving him insane. This couldn't be happening. Not when they were so close to safety. Not when they were so close. Tears started filling in the blood shot eyes of the soldier. Never before had he felt so useless as he did in that one moment, not even being able to yell his name. Was this it? Was this the end of their struggles? To die without each other by their sides?

The view of a titan approaching was blurred by his tears, but was still all so clear. In its hand lay the body of a bloody soldier, lifeless and limp, and in its mouth lay another.

With the mix of tears and blood soaking Eren's face, he slowly began to shut his eyes, squinting the last of his tears from his eyes.

_I guess..._

_This is the end then..._

_I'm sorry..._

_Heichou..._

The feel of a cold hand pressed against his cheek. Quickly, Eren's eyes opened, only to be met by another's.

Levi's.

Why couldn't his words escape his mouth. Why couldn't he simply say his name and smile?

Eren could see the lips of the corporal move, but no voice could be heard.

Though Levi's expression was always the same, everyone knew that he expressed himself through his eyes. They were no longer dulled, but were filled with so many emotions. Even though his words could not be heard at that moment, it was all so clear that he was concerned, scared, fearful, relieved, angry, sad, lost , all at the same time.

But oh how he wished he could hear his words... his sweet, deep voice that always sent shivers through him... how Eren longed for it...

Rivaille's arm no longer looked like anything Eren had even seen. It was completely paralytic and lifeless, a shade of purple so dark that had never been noted. Blood dripped all over his white, pale skin, staining and smearing all over him. He looked exhausted, looking so close to death.

Eren's attention went back to Levi's lips, which were white in colour. Faintly, Eren could see them quiver and shake. What was Levi saying? Why did he look so lost? Suddenly, Levi's lips stopped moving, as tears began to roll down his face. Eren's eyes widened in shock as the corporal's tears fell onto the soldier's cheek. At the last moment, Eren caught note of three more words being said. There was no way of knowing what those words were, but the 15 year old knew deep down that they were deep, deep words.

Rivaille slowly lifted his hand off of Eren's cheek and stood up.

_Don't go..._

_Heichou..._

_No..._

Turning around, Levi now faced the titan before him, sweat dripping down the sides of his face, his breathing heavy. With his usable arm, he unsheathed his blade and readied himself.

_HEICHOU!_

_NO!_

Levi released the wire from his 3DMG and curved around the titan.

The deafening silence was driving Eren insane. He couldn't even beg him to stop and run away from it all. No way could he manage to kill that titan with just his one good arm.

_STOP!_

_RUN!_

_RUN AWAY!_

_NO!_

_HEICHOU!_


End file.
